Romeo and Cinderella
Romeo and Cinderella (ロミオとシンデレラ '' Romio to Shinderera'') ist ein Song von Doriko und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Mit einer Millionen Views ist es in der Hall of Legend. Handlung Das Lied handelt von einer Schülerin, die sehr in ihrem "Romeo" verliebt ist. Ihre Eltern missbilligen die Beziehung, deshalb muss sie diese geheim halten. Das Mädchen vergleicht ihre Situation mit der verbotenen Romanze von Julia, aber anstelle von Julias tragischem Ende will sie ein glückliches Ende haben, wie Cinderella. Am Ende des Liedes erkennt sie, dass ihre Situation kritisch ist und ihre eigenen Lügen bedrohlich sind, also fragt sie ihren "Romeo", ob er kommt und sie rettet. Interessant ist, dass fast am Ende des Songs angedeutet wird, dass ihre "Beziehung" möglicherweise nur ein Anfall von Leidenschaft war. Alben Es wurde mit seiner Instrumental Version als KarenT Single veröffentlicht und ist der Titeltrack des ersten großen Album dorikos , ロミオとシンデレラ. Er ist auch in den Alben MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES “はじめまして、初音ミクです”, MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary-'', ''The Legend of 超絶調声師, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), 初音ミク 5thバースデー ベスト〜memories〜, 初音ミクベスト ～impacts～ und 花束〜the best of doriko feat.初音ミク〜. Lyrics Japanisch= 私の恋を悲劇のジュリエットにしないで ここから連れ出して… そんな気分よ パパとママにおやすみなさい せいぜい いい夢をみなさい 大人はもう寝る時間よ 咽返（むせかえ）る魅惑のキャラメル 恥じらいの素足をからめる 今夜はどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつかないで 優しくして 苦いものはまだ嫌いなの ママの作るお菓子ばかり食べたせいね 知らないことがあるのならば 知りたいと思う 普通でしょ？ 全部見せてよ あなたにならば見せてあげる私の… ずっと恋しくてシンデレラ 制服だけで駆けていくわ 魔法よ時間を止めてよ 悪い人に 邪魔されちゃうわ 逃げ出したいのジュリエット でもその名前で呼ばないで そうよね 結ばれなくちゃね そうじゃないと楽しくないわ ねえ 私と生きてくれる？ 背伸びをした長いマスカラ いい子になるよきっと明日から 今だけ私を許して 黒いレースの境界線 守る人は今日はいません 越えたらどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつくほどに 痛いほどに 好きになってたのは私でしょ パパはでもねあなたのこと嫌いみたい 私のためと差し出す手に 握ってるそれは首輪でしょ 連れ出してよ 私のロミオ 叱られるほど遠くへ 鐘が鳴り響くシンデレラ ガラスの靴は置いていくわ だからね 早く見つけてね 悪い夢に 焦らされちゃうわ きっとあの子もそうだった 落としたなんて嘘をついた そうよね 私も同じよ だってもっと愛されたいわ ほら 私はここにいるよ 私の心そっと覗いてみませんか 欲しいものだけあふれかえっていませんか まだ別腹よもっともっとぎゅっと詰め込んで いっそあなたの居場所までも埋めてしまおうか でもそれじゃ意味ないの 大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい どうしよこのままじゃ私は あなたに嫌われちゃうわ でも私より欲張りなパパとママは今日も変わらず そうよね 素直でいいのね 落としたのは金の斧でした 嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ オオカミに食べられたらしい どうしようこのままじゃ私も いつかは食べられちゃうわ その前に助けに来てね |-|Romaji= watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de koko kara tsuredashite... sonna kibun yo papa to mama ni oyasuminasai seizei ii yume wo minasai otona wa mou neru jikan yo musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru hajirai no suashi wo karameru konya wa doko made ikeru no? kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite nigaimono wa mada kirai na no mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne shiranai koto ga aru no naraba shiritai to omou futsuu deshou? zenbu misete yo anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... zutto koishikute shinderera seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo warui hito ni jamasarechau wa nigedashitai no jurietto demo sono namae de yobanai de sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne sou janai to tanoshikunai wa nee watashi to ikitekureru? watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka mada betsuhara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde isso anata no ibasho made mo uzumete shimaou ka demo sore ja imi nai no ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa anata ni kirawarechau wa demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita usotsukisugita shinderera ookami ni taberareta rashii doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo itsuka wa taberarechau wa sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne |-|Englisch= Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy Take me out of here... That's what I'm feeling like Goodnight, dad and mom at least you should enjoy your dreams it's high time adults went to bed enchanting choking caramel I cross my naked legs shyly How farther we'll go tonight? Don't bite me, go easy I don't like bitter things yet It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating If something is unknown, you may well be curious about that show me everything Only you'll see my... I've been longing just like Cinderella I'll run away with nothing but my uniform may the magic stop the time before the villains bother us I want to run away just like Juliet but don't call me with that name yes we're to be bound or it would be too boring Honey, you're going to live with me? I'd applied a little flashy mascara I promise to become a good girl tomorrow forgive me this time the borderline of the black lace, nobody secures it today How far we're going beyond it? So hard that I bit you So hard that it hurts, I'm in love with you but Dad seems to hate you, though you gave me a hand holding a collar for me Take me away my Romeo so far that they rebuke us The bell sounds just like Cinderella I'll leave my GLASS Shoe so find me soon before my bad dream annoys me surely she did the same thing she lied that she dropped it accidentally yes, I'll do the same I want to endear myself to him see I'm here Would you try looking into my heart? It's filled with desire, isn't it? But it's not enough, stuff more into it So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe? but that wouldn't make sense Happiness seems to be stored in the small box rather than the larger one What should I do? Something should be done or I'll let you down but greedy dad and mom are living usual life Yes, I'll accept my nature "The golden axe is what I've lost" Cinderella who had told too much lies Is sai to have been eaten by the wolf What should I do? Something should be done or I'll be eaten please save me before that Bekannte Covers Rin und Lens Cover thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend